


I'm head ogre heels for you

by Montygreenthumb



Category: Shrek (2001), Shrek Series, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I hate myself, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montygreenthumb/pseuds/Montygreenthumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop<br/>I love so much<br/>All of the while I never knew</p>
<p>I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm head ogre heels for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go light myself on fire now
> 
> Feel free to head on over to my tumblr here to fuck me up: http://montygreenthumb.tumblr.com/

It was a regular, busy morning at the trope-filled coffee shop that Marcus Kane worked at, and funnily enough; it was raining.

This particular plot point obviously meant that the coffee shop had a sweet, cosy atmosphere. Acoustic music played beautifully in the morning air, tinted only by the roaring sounds of a fireplace which took it’s home in the corner of the old shop.

Marcus thought it was the kind of place where one might fall in love.

The little bell above the door chimed heartily, signalling that a customer had arrived. Marcus placed the white china mug that he had been cleaning down on the granite surface before turning to face the cash register. He was shocked at the face he was met with. If anything, he had been expecting one of their many regulars to be popping in for their morning espresso latte with two shots of caramel - never in his wildest dreams would he have envisioned the pure beauty that stood on the other side of the counter.

The man had soft eyes, a chiselled jawline, and eyebrows to die for. But the feature that /really/ stole his attention was his skin. It looked soft, without a blemish in sight, and it radiated light in all the best ways. Marcus felt like he was looking at a cover star.

The other man opened his mouth to speak, staring intently into the bariasta’s eyes as he did so, a smirk evident on his face. “I’d like a latte. And make it…hot.” that last word was said with a wink towards Marcus, and his voice held a deep, growl like edge to it. He slowly felt a rosy blush creep up his cheeks.

Mentally slapping himself, Marcus nodded, forcing himself to get to work with the customers drink before he blurted out something he would later regret. It seemed a little strange to be having a plain latte, especially in a trope-filled coffee shop like his, so he turned back to face the man whom he had yet to learn the name of, “Did you want any syrups in that, sir?”

The customer hummed deep in his throat, bringing a nice, wide finger up to his chin in thought. “All of them.”

All of them?! That was a first for Marcus, and the shock was VERY clear on his face, but he got to work anyway, pushing pump after pump, filling the drink with various different flavours and hints. As he did, he could feel the other watching him. There was absolutely no way that the drink would taste good, …and yet, it intrigued him. It showed that the man was not afraid to take risks, and liked things on the wilder side of life.

He inspired him.

Finishing up the drink, he waited to add the last, final touch to any clique coffee shop drink. He needed the customers name.

Grabbing a black pen, he took a long, soulful look into the man’s eyes, searching for anything that might show up there to give him a hint about his feelings. “Your name, Sir?”

The customer looked down for a few seconds, adding tension to the already tense situation, before looking back up, slowly, in a smoulder. “Shrek.”

Shrek.

That was the sexiest name Marcus had ever heard.

He wrote it on the side of the cup, and – with a second of hesitation, - he also jotted down his number. Maybe he really would find love at the coffee shop.

Handing the stranger his drink, he watched as Shrek walked away and out of the shop, knocking over a small infant as he went, not pausing to look back nor help.

Marcus liked this man. While an ordinary onlooker would simply see a tall, handsome greenskinned man with a fiery temper and an attitude to match, - he could see something different. Something better. Deep in his deep, beautiful brown eyes, Marcus could see that Shrek was more than that. He had…layers.

“May we meet again.”


End file.
